<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth-Tried Love by Katherine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805625">Truth-Tried Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine'>Katherine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, Choking, Enemies before, F/F, Love eventually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora has been in this position under Catra before, in the years of enmity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth-Tried Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora has been in this position under Catra before, in the years of enmity that came after their growing up and before their acknowledged love.</p><p>*</p><p>All that training had been supposed to make this easier, to make Adora better at dodging, at grappling, at using the powers of the sword. As if training against Light Hope's far too realistic simulation could have ever made Adora feel good at having to fight her very first friend.</p><p>She wasn't She-Ra. This would be easier, surely, if she was, increased and surrounded by magic. This didn't feel like training, or even like sparing, Catra having lured her away from the thick of battle and shoved her down. Her sword (She-Ra's sword) was a tiny, endless distance from her outstretched hand. The rough cave floor scraped at her all too ordinary fingers as she reached.</p><p>Catra's claws prickled at the side of Adora's neck, as she put her hand to Adora's throat. The earlier taunts suspended, Catra was simply, sharply smiling as she leaned down. Adora could hear the laboured rasping of her own breaths, gone all-important yet ever more distant. Catra might just kill her this time, choke Adora to an end at those familiar hands.</p><p>There was a burning behind her eyes; Adora did not know if it was from the lack of breath or the start of tears.</p><p>Catra must have noticed how Adora kept trying to reach, vainly, for the sword, because she brought her other hand to Catra's shoulder on that side, pushing down hard. What that meant was as clear as words: Don't move.</p><p>Adora willed herself still, which was a whole lot easier than it should have been. Catra was her enemy. She had kept right on leading battles, destroying places and hurting Adora's newer friends... But for all of her life before Adora found that magic sword, Catra's touch had been familiar, comfort snatched out of dark times.</p><p>The touch still grounded her, despite everything since. She should be resisting, fighting, at the very least saying something worthy of She-Ra.</p><p>Catra's hand loosened, moved up from Adora's throat to her face, wiping beside her eyes, and Adora realised she was crying silently, helplessly. When Catra fitted her hand to Adora's throat once more, her fingers were damp with Adora's tears.</p><p>*</p><p>They are years on, that time being rescued and several others well in the past. Saving Etheria, saving the universe... all the wonderful times since, with Catra, believing their love at last and trusting in it.</p><p>Adora tilts her head back against the pillow, exposing her throat, inviting Catra's already spread hand. She wants everything from Catra, but right now especially this. What they had done as enemies transmuted to an act in their shared bed, from want.</p><p>When Catra's hand presses down, Adora feels as floaty as She-Ra above a battlefield, yet grounded in joy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>